The Shy Girl
by Raven of the Moon
Summary: Raven Grant was an unknown, perfect student until a party where she ends up pregnant with Paul's child. Paul transforms few days later, and imprints on her...but she doesn't want anything to do with him, but when she need help, he's the one to help her.
1. Preface

**Disclamer: I don't own any of Twilight or the characters. I only own Raven.**

I should first introduce myself. My name is Raven Grant, and my whole life had been planned out for me since I was little. I was to graduate high school, go to college, become a doctor, marry, and finally have children, but somewhere along those lines, something got messed up. I was trained since the fifth grade to get the top scores of my classes, and from then on, I've been on honor roll, and to of my classes. I was never one to be loud or outgoing. Heck, I barely even speak to any of my peers. The only one who I did talk to was my best friend Kimberly Matthews. She and I were so alike in the way of not liking to be noticed.

Now my final year of high school and my parents were pressuring me to keep my grades perfect. My parents where really prepared for me becoming valedictorian of my class at La Push High School. Not likely that anybody but Kim will know who I am though. Either way, I was right on track for this goal, but that was until that one faithful night at the All Senior Homecoming Party.

Everyone was at this party, and Kim and I decided to go because it was our final year in high school. We dressed up, nothing too slutty. I wore a dark blue V neck sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and ballet flats. My hip length black hair was let down from its normal ponytail, and curled in large barrel curls with my bangs sweeping over my right eye. My makeup was mocha eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. Kim said it this way made my light blue eyes pop.

Kim was wearing a pink polo shirt, a pair of faded flair jeans, and her favorite pair of pink converse. Her shoulder length hair was flipped out at the ends, while her bangs fell directly into her eyes. She had light pink eye shadow with mascara. Her lips where glossed a clear pink gloss. All in all, we didn't look like our usual selves.

We didn't plan on drinking anything, and getting completely drunk. I certainly didn't plan on ending up in bed with an equally drunken Paul Lahote. One fact that should be known about Paul Lahote and that is his fiery temper. Don't worry I wasn't forced into bed by him. Nope, complete opposite. It was sort of a drunken mutual agreement.

Next morning, I woke up with a massive hangover, and wrapped up in Paul's arms. I didn't want to face the embarrassment of him walking up, so I slipped out of his arms, and quickly dressed and left. I was relived to find Kim pass out in the car with all her clothes still in tack. I woke her up, and we drove back to her house.

Weeks later, and I sit in my bathroom with the test in my hands. Not the normal tests that I'm use to. Nope not math or science, it was a pregnancy test. If it where a math or science test, I'd be ecstatic of the results, but not in this case. A small plus sign glared up at me from the white stick.

A knock came to my bathroom door and Kim's timid voice asked softly, "Rae, what does it say?"

I opened the door and stood in front of her. "It's positive, I'm pregnant."


	2. Oh Crap!

**Disclamer: I own nothing, only Raven**

I sat under a tree at lunch with Kim at my side. It was one of the last days of sun in late October and we wanted to savior it. Kim laid on her stomach, munching on an apple while studying her math book. I sat cross-legged leaning back against the tree, eating a sandwich while people watching. My thoughts began to wander back to the last few months.

After the night of the party, Paul disappeared for a week, they said it was some kind of virus or something, but when he did come back, there was something completely different about him. He didn't look sick at all. He was taller, and his chest and arms filled out greatly. Instead of him looking like a normal 18 year old, he looked about 25.

Two weeks or so later, Jared Tomas, the guy who Kim was practically in love with, left school for a week as well with the same virus. Kim was worried all that week. When he came back, he changed as well. He was taller and bulkier. Kim took notice in this as well.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Kim shifted to sit up and she looked at me. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked in her soft voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to get a cookie or something," I answered back. I stood up and started to walk away. I noticed that Kim got up as well, gathered her stuff and began to walk next to me. I gave her a questioning stare. She shrugged.

"I don't want you to run into Paul or anyone else by yourself, especially in your condition," she mumbled, while gesturing to my stomach. I smiled at her. She was really supportive in the whole issue of me being pregnant with Paul's child. I wrapped my arms around my midsection and looked down. I couldn't believe that this had happened to me. I still had a few months until I started to really show. Then I know that I'd have to find somewhere else to live, because I know my parents won't want anything to do with me or this child. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kim staring back at me with a reassuring smile. I then felt as though I would be okay even if I wasn't, I'd find something.

-----

Winter break came and gone, and I was beginning to show a bit. It looked as though I gained a few pounds, and I wore large shirts. School started back up and Kim and I where sitting at the bottom of the bleachers as our principle was giving his back to school speech. We waited though that, and once that was over, we were given our final semester schedules. We compared and saw that we had pretty much all the same except before our lunch class. She had an Advanced English, while I was interning in the library.

We headed to our classes, which were uneventful, and soon Kim was heading to the English building, while I was heading to the library. I spent the period learning how the library system worked, and soon the bell rang, and I headed to the lunch room. I grabbed my lunch and sat at the usual table in the corner of the lunch room. I began my lunch, but was interrupted by a loud squeal. I looked up, and noticed Kim sprinting full speed at me.

She plopped down next to me and was panting. "You'd never guess what just happened!"

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of pasta. Kim grabbed my napkin and wiped my chin, grinning so big, I thought her face was going to split in half.

"Okay, in English we were given assigned seats, and I was placed behind Jared, and about halfway though class he was asking for a pencil. No one had one, so he turns to me. He at first gets this weird look on his face," She started out, but stopped when she saw my questioning stare.

"What kind of look was it?" I asked while grabbing my bread, and taking a bite out of it. She shrugged.

"It was almost amazement, like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Anyways, after the look he asked for the pencil, and my name. I gave them both, and he asked if we could eat lunch together sometime," she said, and squeals at the end. I cover my ears, but grin at her enthusiasm.

"What'd you say?" I questioned.

"I said yes, but only if you could come as well. Will you?" She asked, while giving me the puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes, but smile and nod. She shrieks and throws her arms around me, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I giggle and push her off, wiping my cheek.

"You're so weird," I grumble. Kim just smiles and steals a bit of my bread. I gasp at her. "How could you, I'm supposed to eat for two, and you go and still my food," I pout to her, she just shrugs. I softly punch her shoulder as we both laugh.

-----

Later that week, I look for Kim, so we can go on this group lunch date at the local diner. I spotter near her locker, and headed over to her, and leaned next to her locker. I smiled at her once she spotted me.

"So, you exited?" I asked as she shut her locker.

"Yep, but I have to tell you something," she answered, looking kind of nervous. I gave her a look to continue. She lowered her head and mumbled, "The friend of Jared that's going to come with us is Paul." She flinched, waiting for my reply. I froze.

"What? You're telling me that I have to spend time with Paul?" I growled out. Kim nodded slowly. I began to turn around to walk away, but Kim grabbed my arm.

"Please Rae, do this for me, it might not turn out so bad," she begged, looking me straight in the eye. I sigh, and looked back at her.

"They better for this lunch," I grumble. Kim stares for a minute before a smile breaks out across her face. She jumps and hugs me.

"Yeah they will, and thanks Rae," she says, while smiling at me. I break the hug, and give her a serious look.

"You so owe me," I said, while turning to head outside to the student parking lot. Kim races to catch up with my tall frame. Once she catches sight of Jared, she sprints off to him. He practically begins to glow as soon as he sees her. I pick up my pace so that they wouldn't have to wait to long. I reach them, and Kim's chatting about a project due in one of her classes, and Jared's just looking at her with an emotion written across his face. To me it looked like pure love. I blinked my eyes, and stand next to Kim. Kim notices me, and began introductions.

"Jared, this is my best friend Raven. Rae, this is Jared," She says with a smile. Jared turns and smiles at me while holding out his hand. I shake it, and almost jumped back in shock at how hot it was. He releases it, and puts his arm around Kim. I raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Am I the last one you guys were waiting for?" I asked. Jared shook his head.

"No, Paul had to stay after class for a minute. He's heading over right now," Jared answers, while pointing over the crowd of students. I turn my gaze over to where he was pointing. Sure enough, I caught sight of Paul's head bobbing though the crowd of students. I silently scoff and turn my back to his direction. When he finally reached us he greeted Jared and Kim. Kim introduced me as well.

"Paul, this is my friend Raven, Rae, this is Paul," she said while keeping her gaze on me, while I kept my gaze away from Paul's face. He stuck his hand out for me to shake, but I just waved instead.

Jared cleared his throat, and suggested we leave now. He opens the passenger door of his old truck, and pulls the seat forward. I began my attempt of getting into the back, but my slightly rounded belly prevented that. I growl and try again, but just as I was about to fail again, I felt a pair of warm hands grip my waist. I blush deeply, thinking that it was Jared, as I was able to finally get in. I turn to thank Jared, but instead of Jared, it was Paul. I mumble a small thanks and take a seat. Paul gets in and takes the seat beside me. Kim sits in the upright passenger seat, while Jared drives. Thank goodness that the trip was short, because I can tell it was an awkward silence.

We pile our of the car, me needing help, once again thanks to my round belly, and we all head into the diner. We get seated in a booth by the window. I got to sit next to Kim, with Jared across from her and Paul across from me. The waitress came up to us a few seconds later. She smiled brightly at us.

"Hey Paul, Jared," She said to the two boys. She turns to Kim and I, and her smile grows wider. I couldn't help but notice the three long scars that ran down her face "Is this the Kim you keep talking about?" Jared blushes and nodes. I noticed that Kim had a blush dusted across her cheeks as well. I giggle, but stop when I heard Paul snickering across from me. I huff and look down at my menu.

"Who's this?" the waitress asks while looking down at me. I blush at her gaze.

"This is Raven," Jared answers. She turns and sticks out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Emily Young, I'm engaged to Jared and Paul's friend," Emily says. I smile and shake her hand. "So, I assume you two want the regular, what can I get you girls to drink?"

"Can I get a tea?" Kim asks. Emily nods and writes it down.

"Can I get a soda?" I ask, and just as Emily was about to write that down, Kim stopped her.

"No, she won't take a soda, get her a water with a lemon wedge instead," Emily nods and goes to place the orders. I turn and shoot a look at her. She gives me a cocky smile, and turns to start a conversation with Jared. Emily comes back, and sets our dinks in front of us. She then pulls out her pad again to take our food order. She begins to write down what I assume is Paul and Jared's orders. She then turns to us.

"What can I get you girls?" she asks.

"Can I get the French Dip and French Fries please?" Kim asks. Emily nodes, and turns to me.

"I'll take the Patty Melt, with no bread, and French Fries, with a side of tartar sauce," I ordered, and even though I was getting weird looks from Paul and Jared, Emily smiles and writes it down. She then turns towards the kitchen once again.

I sip my water and listen to the conversation that is going on I turn my gaze towards the window to look at the trees. There must not have been a lot of people at the diner, because Emily was already out with our food. She gives us our food, and I stare in amazement at Paul and Jared's plates. It was stacked full of food. I looked away towards mine. I picked up the tartar sauce and drenched my patty with it. I turned to Emily and asked for more tartar sauce. I cut into the patty, and took a bit, humming in appreciation. Emily placed the small bowl next to my plate. I grabbed a fry, and dipped it in the sauce. I continued to eat until I felt someone staring at me. I looked up at the two boys.

"What?" I asked with a fry dangling from my lips. I looked Jared in the eyes, and slowly turned my gaze over to Paul. My eyes met his, blue to brown, and I felt a sudden connection to him. Paul must have felt it to, because he dropped his fork and stared back, almost in amazement, like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Jared looked back and forth between the two of us muttering two words:

"Oh crap!"


	3. Help of Friends

"Oh crap!" is all Jared could say as he stared between Paul and I. Paul stared at me, and I stared back. This strange connection was pulling me towards him, even with the table between the two of us. It scared me. His brown eyes stared down at me, and the intensity was too much. I look away, placing a hand on my rounded belly. From the corner of my eye, I see Paul shaking violently. Jared springs into action.

"Emily, take the girls to the back," he shouted, and Emily rushes from the back. She motions for Kim and me to get up, and follow her. Kim slips out easily, while I have a bit of trouble getting up quickly. Kim and Emily each grab on of my arms, and haul me up. Emily grips each of our shoulders, and leads us to the kitchen. I glanced behind me, and saw Jared struggle to get Paul out the door, while Paul attempts to reach towards us, still shaking violently. Emily ushers us into the kitchen just as Jared reaches the door, with Paul in a headlock.

Emily pulls out her cell phone, and dials a number. Almost instantly, someone answers. She mumbles something into the phone, and the person answers back. She snaps her phone closed, and turns to us.

"What was that about?" Kim asks, while pointing towards the door. Emily sighs, and rubs her temples.

"Every now and then, Paul has a temper tantrum. Jared didn't want to get you two involved, that's why I brought you back here," She mumbles, while running her hands through her long hair. That explanation didn't sit too well with me.

"You're telling me that Paul started to throw a tantrum, after just looking at me?" I ask, my voice cracking at the end from disbelieving the answer she gave us.

"Paul throws his tantrums at the smallest things. Last time he threw one was because of running into the door at my house. He practically ripped it off the hinges after he ran into it," she says, with a small smile. Kim and I give crazy looks. She coughed nervously, and asked, "Do you want some hot tea?" Kim nods yes, but I was having a weird craving for chocolate and ketchup.

"Do you have any chocolate cake?" I ask. Emily nods, and begins the pot for tea, and a slice of cake for me. The tea pot squeals its finish, just as I spot the ketchup. I grab it, and pour the ketchup over the cake. Emily turns to place the up of tea in front of Kim, but stops when she sees me with my chocolate and ketchup cake. She gives me a questioning stare and I blush.

"I get strange cravings ever now and then," I mumble to her, while looking down. Emily just smiles.

"You're pregnant, right?" She asks, while watching my reaction. I pause with my fork halfway to my mouth, and Kim with her tea halfway to her lips. Our eyes widen in panic.

"H-how'd you know?" I asked.

"I have a friend who was pregnant before I left," She answers, staring between Kim and I. "We were about your age when she found out. She made her promise not to tell anyone. F her parents found out at that stage in her pregnancy, she'd have to get an abortion, so we kept it as our little secret." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What happened when they did find out?" Kim asked. Emily just shrugs.

"They accepted it, weren't too happy, but they helped her out," she answers. "Do your parents know about you?" I shook my head no.

"When they find out, I'll probably be kicked out," I mumble, while looking down. I look up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kim and Emily are both staring down at me with smiles.

"Rae, you know that I'll help you out. Now that we know Emily, she'll probably help you too," Kim says. I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I reach up, and bring them both into a hug. I could feel the two of them giggling in my neck. I let out a soft giggle too. They pull away, and Kim looks to the door. There stood Jared, with a shocked look on his face.

"Um, I came to get you two so we can head back to school," he mumbles, while looking a bit sheepish. My cheeks flush in anger. I stand up quickly, knocking over the stool that I was on, and storm over to him.

"How much of that did you hear?" I growl out, narrowing my eyes at him. He coughs nervously, and mumbles something too low for me to catch. "What?"

"I heard that you where pregnant," he repeats. My eyes widen and I reach up and grab hold of his t-shirt, yanking him down to my height. Even though I stood at about 5'9", he still towered over me.

"You better not tell anyone, got that?" I question. His face twists in fear, and he nods his head. I stare at him for a moment before realization hits me. I let go of his shirt and stare wide eyed at him. I couldn't believe what I just did. I let my emotions get the best of me. I drop my head, and let a blush spread across my face. "S-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to let my e-emotions get the b-best of me," I stutter out. Jared shakes his head.

"That's okay; I know how pregnant women get. My cousin was really bad," he says. He steps around me to Kim, and puts an arm around her. "You ready to go?" Kim nods, and looks to me.

"I think that I'm going to walk back. I have some things to think out," I mumble. Kim opens her mouth to offer to walk with me, but I shake my head. "You go with Jared. I think you two should spend some time together." Kim and Jared blush and look at each other. I smirk. "See you guys at school. Nice to meet you Emily. Thanks for the meal."

Emily smiles and says, "If you need anything, just come here, or get Jared or Paul to take you to my house." I smile and nod. I wave bye to them and leave the diner.

I have no clue what I'm going to do. I don't want to give up the child, or have an abortion. That would just break my heart. I could just grow some courage, and tell Paul, but I've messed up my life, and don't want to mess his up as well. I can't tell my parents, because they'd just kick me out, and I'd be really screwed. Gah! This is really frustrating!

I was in the middle of my mind rant, when I heard someone call my name. I turn around to see Paul running toward me, but something weird about him was that he had different clothes then before. He caught up with me and stopped next to me. Even after that sprint, he didn't even break a sweat.

"Why are you walking back alone?" he asked, almost growling it out. I just shrug, and continue on my way. I was stopped by him gripping my arm. I turn around a glare at him.

"What do you want," I snap out, yanking my arm from his grip.

"I just wanted to know why you walking alone," he asks again. I shrug again.

"I just have some things that I need to think about," I mumble, and begin to walk away again, but once again, I'm stopped by Paul grabbing my arm again. Just when I was about to shout at he, he yanks me into his warm body. I stiffen slightly, but relax. This felt right.

"I was just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you," he says, but it's muffled as he nuzzles the top of my head. I was close to going weak in the knees, and he presses me closer to his body. I feel his body stiffen next to me, and I knew why. With my body pressed to his, he could feel my baby bump pressed to him. This knocked some sense into me, and I push him off of me. I turn and walk off, and this time, I wasn't stopped. I refused to turn around to see his reaction, even when I heard a ripping sound. The sound of a wolf howling made me shutter. It sounded so sad.


	4. Kicked Out

My fifth month of pregnancy came and went. I was now in my sixth month, and the doctor said that I was healthy, and the baby was too. I found a doctor that wouldn't go off and tell my parents, even though it was getting harder to hide my growing belly.

At school, Paul would always try to ask questions about my pregnancy, or the father. I did my best at avoiding him. Kim and Jared's relationship was doing really well, and whenever the two would eat at Jared's table for lunch, I'd find some excuse to not eat with them. Most of the time, I'd stay hidden in the library.

Paul and Jared's little group seemed to expand in the last two months. Three more people were added to it. They where Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Each fell out of school for a week with the virus, and come back totally transformed.

Today was no different from most. Kim was eating with Jared and his gang, while I grabbed my lunch, and headed to the library. I sat at the check out desk, while the librarian headed to lunch. I munched on my sandwich, while reading a book. One of my hands rested on my rounded belly. I was brought out of my reading, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and my eyes met the familiar pair of brown eyes. I inwardly groaned. It was Paul. I shut my book and gave him my full attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who's the father?" he immediately asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Here's the deal, you tell me what happened to you and the other boys, and I'll tell you the father," I say, waiting for his reaction. He gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean what happened to us?" he asked.

"I mean that each of you guys disappeared for a week with some unknown virus, and when you did come back, you looked really healthy," I answered back. "Also those looks you keep giving me."

"What looks?" he questions, while giving me a look of adoration. I sigh.

"That one. Jared gives the same look to Kim. Now what's all that about?" I asked. He sighs.

"I can't tell you," he mumbles. When I gave him the 'Why' look, he just runs a hand though his short hair. "It was kind of an order."

"Well, I was kind of ordered not to tell you the father of my child," I snap back, glaring. He growls and storms out of the library.

-----

The day that I've been dreading came. I was lying on my back in my room, listening to soothing rock, both my hands resting on my belly. My mom opened my door, took one look at me with the rounded belly, and freaked. She called my dad, and they both started yelling at me.

"You're going to give that _thing_ up for adoption," she screeched at me. That made something in me snap.

"No!" I yell back. "I'm not going to give my baby up!" This didn't sit well with them.

"Well, as long as you live under my roof, you'll obey my rules!" My dad yelled back to me.

"Fine," I growled out, "I'm leaving!" I turn to start packing, both my parents still yelling at me. They finally leave, after shouting that they didn't want a daughter like me. With tears streaming down my face, I call Kim.

"Hey Rae!" her cheerful voice answered. "What's up?"

"My parents found out. I'm getting kicked out," I sob into the phone, as I packed. I could hear her gasp.

"Oh Rae, I'll be over in a minute with Jared. He'll help with all your stuff," She said, and I nod even though I know she couldn't see me.

"Okay," I mumble back, wiping my tears. We hung up, and I continued to pack. I heard someone at the door, and my mom's fake cheerful voices greet Kim and Jared. Kim asks for me and my mom said I wasn't there, and I could tell that Kim and Jared pushed pass, because my mom began to screech at them.

Then my door flew open, and Kim ran to me, wrapping me in a hug. I sob into her chest as she whispers soothing things in my ear. We sat like that for about ten minutes when we pulled apart. I looked around, and saw all my possessions were gone. Jared came back into the room, and knelt down by the two of us.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me, and I nod. I began to get up, but was stopped when Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and under my knees. He lifted me with ease even with my rounded belly. Kim grabbed some of my small knick-knacks, and placed them in a bag. Jared carried me out of my room, and down the stairs, where my mom and dad started yelling at him and Kim, but they were ignored.

Jared placed me in the passenger seat of his truck, and helped Kim put the bag into the bed of the truck. Kim came around, and crawled in next to me, as Jared got in the driver seat. Kim wrapped her arms around me, and was scooting me closer to Jared. I planted myself in the seat, and didn't move, until Jared wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into his warm body. Kim scooted closer, and I was sandwiched between the two bodies. I drifted to sleep.

-----

I woke up in an unusual bedroom. I sat up when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumble. The door opens up, and a smiling Emily walks in.

"Good to see you awake. Jared and Kim brought you here last night, but you were asleep. I heard what happened," She said, while she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning, as I stretched my arms up.

"It's about 6:00. Do you feel up to going to school today?" she asks. I nod, and she smiles. "Okay, I'll let you get dressed, and you can come down to eat breakfast." She gets up, and heads towards the door. I got up, and after I showered, I dressed myself in a pair of grey sweats, and a large dark blue t-shirt, with a large black hoodie over top. I put my black converse on my feet. I pulled my long black hair into a messy bun.

I walked out of the room, and down the step towards the kitchen. I turned the corner to enter, but stopped at the sight. In the kitchen was six large guys, five of which I knew names of, all fighting over food. Don't know why, because there was a ton of it. Emily swatted them in the back of the head with a wooden spoon. Kim laughed from her spot next to Jared at them. Emily turned her gaze to me and smiled.

"I saved you a plate, so that you didn't have to get involved with this," she said, while pointing towards the mess on the table. I smile and accept the plate as she handed it to me. I found a place at the counter for me to stand and eat, but Emily wouldn't have that. She ordered the boys to scoot over, and make some room, which they did. I sat between Embry and Kim. I looked around at all the faces I knew, and spotted the one I didn't. Emily must have noticed my lost look.

"Raven, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Sam Uley." I smile at him and shake his hand, which like Jared was hotter than normal hands.

------

After breakfast, I headed to school with Jared and Kim. During the quiet drive I remembered last night.

"Thanks for helping me last night," I say. Kim turns around, and smiles at me.

"No problem. You're my best friend, I'd help you anytime." I smile back to her and lean back against the seat, relaxed. Minutes later, we pulled up to the school parking lot, and Jared parked his truck. Kim and Jared jumped out, and pulled the seat forward. Jared helped me down, and handed me my bag. I smiled at him, and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. In a few weeks, I won't even be able to fit in. I sigh, and head for my first class of the day.

-----

Weeks later, and I came to the decision that I should start to look for a place to stay at besides Sam and Emily's. Don't get me wrong, I love staying there, and all the guys are so funny to watch, but Sam and Emily will be married in a few months, and the didn't need a teen mother living with them.

So that's what I'm doing now during my intern period. The librarian, Miss. J, leaves me in charge during this time, so she can have a break. I'm sitting at the check out counter, the only place where I can have food, munching on a bag of cheesy tortilla chips, and slurping on water, while skimming the news paper. I sighed, there was nothing. I crumble up the paper and throw it towards the trash to my side, not looking.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Oops, must have hit someone. I turn my head to see Paul standing there looking down at the paper in his hand. He looks up and smiles when he sees me. I just stared back. He walks over to me. "Are you planning on moving out of Sam and Emily's?"

I nod my head. "They're getting married. They don't need a teen mother living with them. Especially if they plan on starting a family," I mumble, while looking down. I take a drink of my water.

"You can move in with me," he says. I give him an odd stare.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they be upset if you brought home a pregnant teen to live at their house," I ask, staring straight at him. He just smiles.

"They actually bought me a house after I got sick," he said. "I have a few extra rooms that aren't being used."

"What'd I have to pay for rent?" I question.

"Nothing, but can you cook and clean?" I nod my head. "Okay, for staying at my house, you can cook and clean."

"Let me think about it," I said while standing up to throw my empty bag and bottle into the trash. Paul looks like he's practically going to explode with happiness. He practically skips out of the library. I just shake my head at him.

-----

At lunch that day, I grab hold of Kim's arm, and rush her off to the library to talk. I immediately jump to the chase.

"Paul asked me to live with him," I blurt out. Kim had a look of shock written across her face.

"What?" She asks. I tell about what happened today and by the end, Kim had a huge grin on her face. "You should move in. The baby will at least have both mom and dad to grow up with, and you might be able to tell Paul that it's his." I nodded and agreed.

"Would you ask Jared if I could use his truck?" I asked, and Kim nodded. For the rest of lunch, we sat just chatting about random things.

-----

I went looking for Paul after school that day to tell him my decision. I found him out by Jared's truck with both Jared and Kim.

"Paul," I called him over. He came over and I immediately told him my answer. "Yes, I'll stay at your house."

Okay, if Paul's temper doesn't scare me, then his reaction did. He started hooping and hollering, while doing this victory dance. He grabs hold of me, and spins me around, being careful with my rounded tummy, and plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I'm finally able to push him off of me, and wipe the slobber off my cheek. I turn and look towards Kim and Jared. Kim was giggling, while Jared was booming with laughter. I shake my head at Paul who was still dancing around. Man, it's like I agreed to marry him.


	5. Moving Day

The weekend finally arrived, and I was all packed ready to move in with Paul. Jared and Kim showed up early in the morning. They, along with Sam, loaded my things into the back of the truck. Paul showed up when Emily and I were placing the food down on the table.

All through breakfast, Paul was practically bouncing in his seat. Emily finally had enough, and smacked him on the back of his head. He gripped his head and pouted up at her. Kim and I stifled our giggles, while Sam and Jared let out loud chuckles.

-----

Paul's house was a cozy two story that had a small garden area around the front. The inside was just as cozy. The living room had a large couch and lazy boy positioned around the wooden coffee table. In front of the seats was a stone fireplace and a T.V. The kitchen was really colorful, from the tiles on the floor to the pot holders. I kinda liked it.

The boys got all my stuff from the truck and brought it to my new room while I looked through the fridge for something to make for lunch. The fridge seemed pretty bare, so I was just going to order pizza. I waddled up the stairs to find Paul.

Skimming the upstairs, I noticed that there looked to be four doors upstairs. All were closed except the last one on the right. I walked to that room hoping I can find Paul and Jared. I did, because I could hear their booming laugher. I padded across the floor, hoping to be quiet instead of sounding like a heard of elephants, but the boys must have heard me because Paul met me at the bedroom door. He wore a huge smile that made me want to raise an eyebrow, but I didn't.

"Do you guys want pizza, I was getting ready to order it," I ask while skimming the room. One word could describe it….grey. I mean it too. The walls, curtains, bedspread, and desks were all grey. There was a black CD shelf and dresser and two neon green pillows that stood out from everything else.

"Sure, I'll order for us," Paul said, knocking me out of my thoughts. He moved passed me, his arm brushing against mine, leaving a warm feeling after it. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the thoughts about it. I turned and followed him, with Jared trailing after me.

I sat down on the couch next to Kim and Jared, while Paul took the lazy boy. We were relaxing, watching movies till the pizza came. It came about twenty minutes into the movie. I heaved myself up to answer the door, since I was the closest. I opened the door and there stood Michael Stewarts, one of the gossipers. His smile widened when he recognized me.

"You're in my math class, right?" he asked while trying to place my name. "Rachel Grip, right?" I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, it's Raven Grant, and yes we have math together," I mumble to him, "How much for the pizza?" He gave me the price and I turned to get it from my bag, but someone beat me to it. I turned to look at Paul as he paid Michael. He was giving Michael a glare as he stepped closer to me. I could feel him pressed against my back, his high body temperature made me shutter. He reached for the pizza and began to lead me away from the door, his hot hand placed on the small of my back. I turned my head to look back at Michael, him with a smirk on his lips. My eyes widened.

'Crap,' I thought, 'We're going to hear this at school on Monday.'


	6. Lazy Sunday

I groaned, rolling over in my new bed. The house was silent; I couldn't even hear Paul's breathing from the room right down the hall. I glanced up to the alarm clock on my night stand. It read 5:30. I huffed as I pulled myself out of bed. I placed my hands on my back in an attempt to soothe the sore muscles there. I slipped on my slippers, before padding out of the room. I tried to stay quiet, in an attempt of not waking Paul this early on a Sunday.

I flipped on the light in the kitchen, brightening up the small, but cozy room. I skim the cabinets and the fridge for something to cook. I settled for pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I pull out the ingredients and tools I'd need. I turned on the radio to a local radio station, keeping the volume down, before setting off to work.

I was so concentrated on not burning the food, and dancing around the kitchen, I didn't notice Paul standing at the door. I was singing along to the radio, and dancing while setting the table, before finally noticing him leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. I let out a shriek, gripping the front of my shirt in shock.

"Why did you scare me?"I gasped out, trying to regain my normal heartbeat. He smirked.

"And miss watching you dance around my kitchen in only your pajamas?" He questioned back. I glanced down at my choice of clothing. It was a pair of shorts that came to my midthighs, along with a large t-shirt that stretched across my round midsection.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Did I wake you?" I asked. Paul shook his head.

"I've been awake for a while now," He answered. I noticed that he stood in the kitchen in only a pair of cut off jeans, without shoes or a shirt. What stood out the most was that his shorts were covered in mud, and he had pine needles in his hair.

"Did you go outside for something?" I asked. He got a strange look on his face.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned me. I stepped towards him, getting on my tiptoes, and pulled out the pine needles from his hair. I held them out to him.

"These are in your hair, plus you're covered in mud," I answered. I gazed up at him. My cheeks colored at how close we were. I could feel the heat coming off of him. He was within reach, and I was tempted to go for him. He reached his hand up, and cupped my cheek. I leaned slightly into his palm. He brought up his other hand, placing it on the back of my neck, before leaning down to my height. His lips just brush mine, before he pulled back slightly. I pushed myself closer, allowing our lips to meet again.

The front door slams open, waking me from the kiss. My face heats up when I looked at Paul. I jump out of his grip, and made my way toward the kitchen door, crashing into Jared and Kim. I was relieved to see Kim. I grabbed her arm, and dragged her up towards my room.

"What's the matter Rae?" she asked, noticing my quickness of leaving the kitchen, as well as my flushed face. I flop down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Paul and I just kissed," I admitted. Kim's mouth dropped.

"When was this?" she gasped.

"You and Jared interrupted it when you came in," I said. Kim got this sly look on her face.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked. I covered my face with the pillow. Kim squealed, before giggling. "You did enjoy it!" I attempted to shush her, but she continued to coo and tease me about it.

"Why are you and Jared here so early?" I asked, attempting to change the topic. Kim shrugged.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come to breakfast with us," Kim answered, with a shrug. I glared at her.

"At six in the morning?" I shrieked, before realizing I left some of the food cooking. "Oh crap," I mumbled, before jumping up, and rushing as fast as a pregnant woman can out of the room. I thumped down the stairs, trying not to fall. I turned into the kitchen and tried to stop, but my slippers made me slide across the slick floor. I smacked into a human wall, and began to fall back, but was caught by the wall. I blushed when I came face to face with Jared.

"Hi Jared," I said breathless. He smirked.

"Hey Rae. Where the fire?" He teased. I pointed towards the stove.

"I thought that I left something going, and I didn't want it to burn," I mumbled. I glanced at the stove, and noticed that everything was fine, and was set out on plates. I glanced at Paul, noticing that he was the one setting up the table. Paul walked over toward me.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself or the baby?" He asked, looking me over. I moved away from him slightly, as he checked for any bruises on my arms.

"I'm fine," I growled to him, jerking my arm away from him. It didn't seem to settle him at all, because he followed me toward the table, until I sat down. I heard Kim giggle at us. I turned towards the couple. "Do you two want to eat?" Jared immediately jumped to the opportunity, settling down next to Paul, and began to serve himself. Kim sat next to me, and began to eat as well.

We spent most of our lazy Sunday watching movies, lounging across the couches, until in the afternoon. There was a howl from in the woods, and the boys began to get up, and pick up their trash. Kim and I watch them from our place on the couch. We glanced at each other.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, trying to pull myself up. Kim grabbed my arm, and together we were able to get me on my feet. We stood in front of the boys, hands on our hips. The boys shared a look.

"Do you want to go see Emily?" Jared asked, giving a hopeful look at Kim. Kim studied him for a minute.

"Okay, but you need to tell us why you decided to go to Sam and Emily's," She agreed. Jared glanced at Paul, and Paul gave him a small nod.

"Deal," Jared said.

"I'll go, but you have to tell us what is going on with you guys," I said, watching the two boys suspiciously.

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me who the father of the baby is," Paul shot back. I groaned, rolling my eyes. I turn, and head up the stairs to my room. I pull out a change of clothes, slipping into them, and pulling my hair into my ponytail. I had a hard time trying to pull on my tennis shoes, but I was able to get them on. I headed back to the living room to see it all straightened up, and the boys and Kim ready to leave. I grabbed my jacket, and followed them out the door, into the truck, Paul helping me in.

Once we got to Sam and Emily's, the boys disappeared. Kim and I rolled our eyes at them, and continued into the house. We opened the door, and giggled at the sight. A small child was running around the house, naked, and squealing, avoiding a distressed Emily, who was trying to grab the child with a towel. Emily took a swipe at the child, but missed her; instead landing sprawled out on the floor. The little girl giggled and ran behind Kim and me, hiding.

"Auntie Emily fell," the girl squealed, clutching onto my pant leg. Kim and I giggled along with the child. Kim stepped over to Emily and helped her up. Emily motioned over to the child behind me, and made a scooping motion. I nodded my head in understanding, before bending over and snatching the little girl off the floor. She squealed.

"Looks like Auntie Rae caught little Claire," Emily said, walking over to us, and wrapping a towel around Claire. The little girl scowled at me.

"Auntie Rae isn't supposed to help Auntie Emily," she huffed, crossing her arms. Emily carried her out of the room, to most likely to put closes on Claire.

Minutes later, Claire came running out of the room, her hair pulled up in neat pigtails, and she was wearing a pink shirt with overalls. She giggles, before wrapping her arms around Kim's legs. She was a really cute little girl, with light brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. Her long hair was a shade of dark chocolate brown, and her skin was a pretty tan color.

The little girl turned and looked at me, before smiling, and shouting 'Auntie Rae,' before launching herself towards me. She locked her arms around my leg, and giggled. I looked questionably towards Emily.

"This is my niece Claire, and she'll be staying here for a while," Emily explained. I nodded, before sitting Claire on the couch, and sitting next to her.

"Hi Claire, how are you?" I asked, trying to be polite to the child. She grinned.

"I'm good," she answered, before looking at my stomach, "What's the matter with you tummy?"

"There's a baby in there," I said. Her expression lit up.

"Can I feel?" She asked, hopefully. I nodded, and she placed her ear, and hands on my stomach. She sat still for a moment, before getting up with a down casted look on her face. "I can't feel anything," she mumbled.

"Why don't you tell it a story?" Kim suggested. "I've read that a baby would respond to voices." Claire gained a thinking face, before she leaned really close to my stomach, and began to talk about pretty much anything. She talked about herself, Auntie Emily, Auntie Kim, Uncle Sam, the boys, me, as well as her school.

We spent a couple of hours there, listening to Claire's stories. After she began to run low on stories, she looked up to me.

"Has the baby moved yet?" she questioned. I placed her hand on my stomach, in the spot where I began to feel a fluttering feeling.

"I feel movement here," I answered. She studied the spot for a moment, before frowning.

"I can't feel it," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I can barely feel it, but the baby knows its cousin Claire is talking to it," I reassured her with a smile. She sighed softly, before snuggling into my side, somewhat drifting off. We sat quiet and still like this for a few moments, before the door slammed open, scaring Claire and me. I immediately begin to search for Paul's familiar face. The last two boy carried in a slumped over body. Fear rushed through me.

They laid the body on the bed. It was Paul, all beaten up. Fear began to rush through my blood.

"What happened to him," I asked, looking around at all of the boys' faces. Sam came up, and placed a large hand on my shoulder.

"Raven, you should go home and rest," he said, trying to comfort me. I jerked my shoulder away.

"No, tell me what happened to him," I shrieked. Sam sighed, before looking to the rest of the boys. I glanced over to Kim and Emily, who was holding Claire. Sam turned back to me.

"Paul was attacked," he stated bluntly. I threw a look to him.

"I kind of figured that much," I growled. "What attacked him?" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily.

"He was attacked by a vampire," he replied in a calm voice.

"What?" Kim and I both exclaimed. I glanced around the room, waiting for someone to say 'Just Kidding'. No one did. These people weren't serious, were they?


	7. Truth Come Out

"You guys are nuts. What are you going to tell me next, you guys have superpowers," I shouted in disbelief. Sam and the guys exchanged a look. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"It's not a superpower, more of a genetic advancement," Embry suggested. I shot him a glare, and he shrunk back in fear. I sighed heavily.

"Okay, tell me, what are you?" I asked bluntly. The guys looked to each other's faces, searching for the answer. I groaned. "Tell me, I can handle it."

"I was going to wait to tell you at the next bonfire, but I guess I have to tell you now," a horse voice said from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Paul trying to sit up.

"Paul," I gasped out, rushing over to his side to help him sit up. I stayed beside him, letting him lean against me. I quickly overlooked his body, noticing all of his wounds were closing.

"You've heard of the legends, right?" He asked me softly, looking directly in my eyes. I nodded. "There all true," he whispered softly. I continued to watch him, taking in the information. He retold all of the legends from the cold-ones to the legend of Taha Aki and the third wife.

"So, you're telling me that you guys shape-shift into horse size wolves?" I asked; look around at all of the guys. They nodded. "And you guys save everyone from vampires?" I asked again. The nodded again. "And all of the legends are true?" They nodded again. I turned and looked at Paul. "What about imprinting?" He blushed slightly.

"That's true too," he mumbled.

"Has anyone imprinted yet?" I asked, looking from Paul to the other guys.

"Yes, there are four of us that have," he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask who?" I questioned. Sam moved closer to Emily, wrapping an arm around her. Quil was handed Claire, who immediately snuggled into his arms. I noticed that Jared took a step to stand behind Kim. I glanced back at Paul. "I count three," I said. He glanced to Sam, who nodded, before ushering everyone from the room.

"I'm the fourth," He mumbled, staring directly at me. I blinked.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked, feeling my heart drop slightly. He gripped my chin, and brought it towards him.

"You are," he whispered, giving me a smirk. I blushed brightly, my heart fluttering. The fluttering feeling dropped into my stomach and the baby inside gave a hard nudge. I gasped, jumping back out of Paul's grip. He looked at me worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"The baby," I gasped, before smiling, "It just kicked." I placed my hand on the spot it just nudged, attempting to coax another out of it. Paul's face brightened up.

"Can I feel?" He asked, glancing down at my stomach. I reached out, and grabbed his hand, placing it on the spot that I was just feeling. The warmth of his hand caused the fluttering feeling in my stomach again and the hard nudge. Paul's face brightened up. "That's the baby?" he asked, and I nodded. "Do you remember the deal? Who's the baby's dad?" I blushed a deep red.

"Do you remember the All Senior Homecoming Party," I asked.

"I can remember bits of it," he said.

"But I bet you remember waking up in the bed alone, right?" I asked again. He nodded, before he realized something.

"That was you?" He questioned, shocked. I nodded.

"And you are the baby's dad," I whispered. His hand froze over my stomach, before he pulled it away. I could feel the tears beginning to gather up in my eyes. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer, and planting his lips on mine. I gasped, and leaned in, letting him take control of it.


	8. Mood Swings

I groan, plopping my self down on the couch, rubbing my swollen stomach. I put my feet um on the couch, whimpering at the pain in them. Paul smiled at me, sitting down next to me and putting my feet on his lap.

"How do your feet feel," he asked, reaching forward, tugging at my shoe laces and pulling them off. He began to rub them. I hummed in relaxation.

"They're swollen, but now they feel better," I mumbled, relaxing to his ministrations on my feet. His hot hands soothing my aching feet. "You make a great foot rubber." He smirked at me. I laid my head back against the arm of the couch, feeling ready to fall asleep. Paul shifted, reaching across my legs to grab the remote, flipping on the T.V. to a comedy show. He then reached to my side, and tugged the couches back pillows off, putting them on the floor. He gently shifted my legs from his lap, and moving beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I settled myself on my side, and relaxing into Paul's embrace.

"I think I'm going to have to keep you around," I mumbled to him. He began to chuckle, chest rumbling.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You're like my own heater and heating pad. If my back is hurting, all I need to do is snuggle with you, and your heat soothes it," I answered. He moved into my eye sight.

"I thought it was because of my smoking good looks?" He said, giving me a seductive look. I studied his face.

"No, but that is a plus," I shot back. He rolled his eyes, before leaning down and kissing me. The fluttering feeling filled my stomach, the baby nudging softly. I pulled away with a groan. "You need to stop doing that. I may go into labour three months early."

"I can't wait for the baby, but we don't want that," he mumbled sheepishly. He began to rub my large stomach. "But, you need to get use to my sugar kisses, because I'm not going to last three months without kissing you." I cupped his cheek, before pulling him down for a quick kiss. I pulled away, before yawning. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded. He got up, and before helping me up. I stumbled a little when I was on my feet. Paul quickly righted me before chuckling. "You know, you look like you swallowed a basketball or something." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled. It went unfazed by Paul.

"It means it looks like you shoved a ball up your shirt," he answered. I jerked away from him.

"So, you're calling me fat?" I screeched. A look of panic crossed his face.

"No, I'm just saying you're really pregnant," he stuttered.

"So, you are calling me fat," I huffed, storming away from him. I could hear him calling after me, but I continued to stomp up the stairs to my room. I quickly slammed my door, and locked it before he could open it. I dropped myself onto my bed, before I started to cry. I hate it when I had mood swings, but Paul didn't need to be so inconsiderate about my pregnancy. I got up, and walked to my mirror. I pulled up my shirt, and examined my enlarged stomach. Maybe it did look like I had swallowed a ball. I jerked my shirt back down, and fell back on my bed, pouting. I laid there glaring at the ceiling, before drifting off to sleep.

I rolled over to my side, trying to release the pain in my back, but failing. I glance at the alarm clock. The red light glared back 1:37. I tried to lay comfortable, but my stomach began to growl. I pushed myself up, padding over to the door. I silently unlocked it and opened it, before peeking out. The coast was clear, so I slipped out quietly. I made my way down the stairs, praying the floor doesn't creak. I flipped on the light to the kitchen. My eyes needed to adjust to the sudden light. I moved around the kitchen, pulling out a bowel, cereal, and milk. I situated myself in front of the cabinet, and had my early morning meal.

I was zoned out on my bowel, and didn't notice the creaking noise from the stairs, until Paul jumped into the kitchen, looking ready to attack something. i shrieked and jumped, hitting and knocking my bowel onto the floor.

"Oh, Paul, you scared me," I gasped, staring wide-eyed at him. He rushed over to me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around him, letting his warmth soothe me.

"No Paul, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. It was just a mood swing," I whispered into his chest. He pulled away, and kissed my forehead.

"Let's clean this mess up, and go back to bed," he suggested. He grabbed a cloth, and began to mop the mess. He finished, and threw the cloth in the sink. . He led me up the stairs, to my room.

"Can you sleep with me. I feel comfortable with you, and I might get some sleep," I confessed. He smiled at me, before going into my room, and laying on my bed. I follow, and snuggle with him, falling asleep almost instantly to his warmth and the sound of his breathing.

**AN-**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but my life has been really busy. Hopefully I'll be updating more. Also, I need ideas for the baby. Gender and names. It'll be a lot of help. **

**Thanks, Raven of the Moon**


	9. Monday at School

I woke up feeling refreshed. Paul's arms were wrapped around me, and he was snoring softly into my hair. I glanced at the clock, noticing that there was still an hour before we needed to get up and ready for school. I sighed, rolling over in Paul's arms, and glancing at him. He had a calm look on his face, and looked peaceful. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to stir. '

"That's a way to wake up," he mumbled. His eyes fluttered opened. "How'd you sleep?"

"Actually really well. What about you, you seemed to be sleeping like a baby," I asked, grinning at the tired look and yawn he gave.

"Great knowing that you're in my arms, safe," he answered. My face heated up. I buried it in his chest, not wanting him to notice my red cheeks. He shifted his body, pulling my face away, grinning at me. "It's noting to be embarrassed. It's true."

"I've never been told that before. I'm not use to it," I confessed, biting my lower lip. He cupped my face, and leaned down, placing a kiss on my mouth. He groaned, deepening the kiss, rolling over me, bearing his weight on his arms, being cautious of my stomach. I buried my hands in his hair, pulling him close. I held him there, enjoying the presser of his lips before pulling away, gasping for air. Paul continued to kiss and nip down my neck, sucking slightly. I moved my hands from his hair to his broad shoulders, gripping them, before pushing him away.

"Why'd you push me away?" He asked. I got out of his arms, and off the bed.

"We shouldn't be doing this now, and we'll miss school if we continue," I answered. Paul just smirked at me.

"I don't see a problem with that. I'd much rather stay here with you, than go to that hell hole," he said, lazily stretching across my bed. His hair was a mess, face was flushed, and his lips were swollen. I'm pretty sure I was in the same state as him. I know that if I don't walk away now, then I'll be crawling back into bed with him, and not getting out all day.

"Get up. You need to get ready," I said, reaching over and picking up a pillow, whacking him with it. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower and to get ready.

After I got out of the shower, I put on stretchy jeans, and a shirt. I glanced at myself in the mirror, brushing out my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I noticed a red mark on my neck. I groaned, pulling my hair out, and retying it in a side braid. I put on my make-up, and headed out of the bathroom. I waddled down the stairs, into the kitchen. Paul was already in there, dressed and eating enough food to feed a group of people. I popped a bagel in the toaster, before turning my gaze over to the male inhaling food, glaring. He glanced up at me.

"What?" he asked, mouth full of food. I picked my braid up, pointing at the mark.

"You left a mark," I grumbled, letting the braid fall back into place. He just grinned at me. "This isn't funny." The toaster popped, and I began to cheese it. I placed it on a napkin, before sitting down at the table.

"You don't need to hide it. I like it," he said, reaching over, attempting to tug out the hair tie. I swatted at his hand before scowling at him.

"Well I don't like it. It is embarrassing," I said, through a mouth full of bagel. He just chuckled, and continued to finish off his food. I followed his lead, and when we were both finished, we locked up the house, and climbed into the truck.

"Paul, I have something to ask you," I said, turning to him. He glanced at me at the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked. He kept glancing at me, then the road, then back at me.

"Has Jared told Kim about the wolf thing, before yesterday?" I asked.

"The whole thing was a huge mess. I wasn't suppose to get hurt that bad, but that leech wouldn't go down. She finally took off after the guys tried to bite at her neck. I also hadn't expected you to freak out as much,"he answered, smirking over at me. I blushed at my blow up at the guys. "I wasn't even going to tell you about any of it until the bonfire this weekend. Kim knows about the wolf thing, but not about the imprinting."

"Are you going to tell me more about the imprinting?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I'll tell you more about it this weekend at the bonfire," he answered. We pulled up to the school, and Paul parked. He got out, and put his bag on his shoulders, before coming around to my side of the car. He helped me out, before putting my bag on his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, leading me into the school. I could feel people starring, and hear their whispers. Paul did too because he let out a low growl, and began to shake. I put my arm around his waist, and he stopped the shaking and tightened his grip. We walked to where his friends stood.

"Hey, it's the newest imprint couple," Quil all but shouted. The other boys shushed him, smacking a hand over his mouth. Paul and I narrowed our eyes at his teasing.

"Whoa, they have the same glare. I can't wait to see if the baby has the same look," Embry mumbled. Paul lent foreword, and smacked him upside his head.

"Hey Jared, have you seen Kim?" I asked. He had a look of defeat cross his face.

"No. She seemed pretty mad when I dropped her off yesterday. She didn't call me at all last night, and she has been avoiding me all morning," he sighed. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her for you," I said. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"I'm not promising anything," I stated. "I'll see you guy later." Paul gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, letting go of my shoulder, and handing over my backpack. I moved towards my first class, doing my best at avoiding the other students passing in the hall. I almost made it to my class, but my path was blocked by Michael Stewarts. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Stewarts," I growled. My hormones were in full swing, and I was ready to take it out on this kid. He smirked at me.

"Which one is the father," he asked, giving me a creepy stare. I gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about," I stated, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Which one of Sam's gang is the baby daddy, or do you even know?" he questioned, looking me over.

"Are you calling me some kind of slut or something?" I shrieked. I gripped the strap of my bag tightly.

"Not calling you anything, but other people are. They've heard that you are living with them," he said almost casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know what, I have more important things to worry about then some high school rumors. I know the father of my child, and that is no one else's business. You had better not be starting or spreading any kind of rumors, or you'll have all of Sam's gang to worry about. Trust me, you don't want to be the one at the end of their anger," I whispered lowly and dangerously. The jerk looked ready to wet himself. I pushed pass him into the classroom, looking for my best friend. Kim sat in the back corner, head buried in her book. I walked as fast as I could over to her, sitting down in the desk next to her.

"Kimmy, what's the matter? Jared said you're not talking to him?" I asked quietly, reaching out to pull the book out of her face. She had the same look of heartbreak on her face like Jared did.

"I didn't know how to react to the whole thing," she mumbled softly. "I saw what happened to Paul, and the look that was on your face. I don't want to feel that."

"It's okay Kimmy. I wasn't prepared for the whole thing. I'm sure that if he wasn't injured, the I wouldn't have reacted as bad," I whispered back to her. I reached foreword, and pushed her bangs from covering her eyes. "I know that you weren't prepared either, but you should have told Jared that. I just talked to him, and you should have seen his face. I've never seen him so depressed." Kim's eyes met mine, widen in surprise.

"Was he really that sad?" She asked. I nodded.

"He looked so heartbroken. He was going to tell you how much he cares about you this weekend at the bonfire. So, you need to go apologize, and forgive him. Also don't tell him I told you about this weekend, just accept," I advised. She quickly wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"I'll go," she said, happily. Kim got up to head for the door, but the bell rang. "Maybe I should wait for lunch," she giggled.

**AN: I still need names and gender for the baby. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews.**


	10. At the Doctors

Kim and Jared met up at lunch, and pretty much were making out since. I mean I've seen some gross stuff, but those two were trying to suck of the others face. I was slightly frightened that Kim would end up in my situation if they continued.

When the bell rang, Paul and the other guys had to about physically pull those two apart. Once we were sure that those two made it to their next class without making any detours, we went to our next class. I glanced up at Paul, and stared down at our interlocked hands. His tan skin made my pale tone look almost white. He gave my hand a small squeeze, drawing my attention up to his face.

"Do you want to go with me to my doctors appointment?" I blurted out. Paul stopped walking, causing me to stop too. He bore down on me.

"Do you want me to go?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, this baby is yours just as much as it is mine. You deserve to be there," I told him. Be smiled down at me before leaning foreword to kiss me on the lips then on the forehead.

"I'll go with you," he agreed. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. We went to our next class, a small smile on my face for the rest of the day.

The next day, Paul and I called in to the school to let them know that we weren't going to be there and told them why. We climbed into his truck and began our drive towards Forks. I sat beside Paul in the middle of the cab, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"What do you hope the baby will be?" I asked him. He thought for a minute.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll love it either way. What about you? Do you want a boy or girl?" Paul asked back a me.

"I'm good with either. I actually want the gender to be a surprise," I tell him. He squeezes my shoulders, and brings me closer to him, kissing me on the side of my head.

"I'm good with it being a surprise too," he states. We spent the rest of the ride just chatting about anything, every now and then Paul places a kiss on either the side of my head, my cheek, my forehead, or my neck, and every once and a while on the lips.

We pulled up to Fork's General Hospital, and parked. I led Paul to the maternity ward, and checked in.

"You're here to see Dr. Jameson?" the receptionist asked. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry to inform you, but Dr. Jameson has been transferred. You have bee transferred to see a new doctor."

"Do you know who the new doctor is?" I asked. The lady shook her head no. "Okay, thanks." I walked over to where Paul had found a seat. All of the other women in the room eyed him with interest, causing him to pull a look of discomfort. I couldn't help but giggle at it. As we waited to be called, we each picked up a magazine, but the ones that were sitting across the tables were more for women. Paul gave a huffed sigh, and decided to act childish. He reached up and began to tug at a strand of my black hair. I swatted at him, never looking up from the article that I was reading. He did it again, twisting the long strand around his fingers.

"Why must you do this," I grumbled at him. He just grinned at me, and began to run his finger across my scalp. I rolled up the magazine in my lap, and whacked him with it. He then gave a whimper like a hurt puppy, but I knew better than to believe it. I leaned over and gave his nose a small flick, before I placed a kiss on it. A little old lady that was sitting nearby smiled at our antics.

"You two are too cute together. Don't you think so Julie?" the older lady asked the pregnant women next to her, no doubt her daughter. "You remind me how my husband and I use to act when we were younger." The nurse had called Julie, and the two women got up. The older lady smiled and waved to us. I waved back.

"So, do you think we will grow old together like that?" I asked Paul.

"Sure, I can see us that way, but after we have more children," he answers. I rolled my eyes.

"How about we have this one first, before we plan more," I tell him, leaning into him. He nuzzles my neck. The nurse steps out of the office, and calls my name. Paul and I stand, and the nurse leads us back to our room. I sit on the table chair next to the sonogram machine, and waited for the doctor. We did n't have to wait too long. When the door handle begins to turn, Paul sits strait up, and lets out a growl like noise. He moves quickly, and is standing over me in a blink of an eye. The door opens, and in steps an older blond man. When I got a good look at his face, I began to blush. He had the most unique colored eyes, an intense amber color. This man was extremely attractive. Paul gives off a warming growl.

"Paul," the man greets calmly.

"Cullen," Paul snarled back. I reach for the back of Paul's shirt, and gave it a hard tug. I knew that it caught him off guard, because he stumbled slightly, until he caught his balance beside me.

"Paul, knock it off," I snapped. Paul pouted at my, but kept an eye on the doctor.

"You must be Raven Grant," the doctor says. I nodd my head. "My name is Dr. Cullen. Dr. Jameson asked me to take over for her. Why don't we get started."

I pulled up my shirt, and allowed the doctor to squirt the jelly onto my stomach. I gave a small gasp, which caused Paul to start up his growling again. I shot him a look that shut him up.

"Well, everything looks normal. Do you wish to know the sex?" Dr. Cullen asked. I looked over at Paul shook his head.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," I reply. The doctor flipped a couple of switches. A loud thumping noise filled the small room.

"Alright. That is your heartbeat." He flipped another switch, and another heartbeat filled the room. The doctor twisted around the screen so that Paul and I could see it too. Dr. Cullen pointed out the head, body, and the arms and legs. Everything was well defined being that I just started my eighth month.

I glanced up at Paul beside me. He had a look of awe that crossed his face, and what looks like tears building up in the corners of his eyes. I could relate with him. Each time that I heard the heart, or saw it over the monitor, and even now that the baby is kicking, I can't believe that I have a small human growing in me. I reached over, and grabbed his hand. He smiles down at me.

"How many of the sonogram pictures would you like?" Dr. Cullen asks, freezing the image.

"Five please," I answered. I wanted to get one for Paul and me each, and I was gathering them for the baby and I have a stack set aside for my parents and Paul's parents. The doctor nodded, and told the nurse. He then gives me a paper towel to wipe off the jelly.

"I would like to see you in about a month for the final check-up," Dr. Cullen tells me. I nod. He begins to get up, before I stop him.

"Dr. Cullen, how do you know Paul? You two seem to have some history by the greeting. You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked. I notice him hesitate by the door, and Paul stiffens next to me.

"Yes I am. How'd you figure it out?" he asks. I shrug, and motion over to Paul, who practically sat through the whole appointment ready to attack.

"He gave it away with all the growling," I answered, as I gathered my things. Dr. Cullen had an amused look on his face, and Paul looked a little sheepish. The nurse then came to the door, and gives me the pictures. I put my hand in Paul's, and pulled him towards the door. "We'll see you for the next appointment Dr. Cullen," I stated, waving goodbye over my shoulder, and pulling Paul out the door. We started towards the parking lot, after stopping to make my next appointment. Right as we made it out to the truck, Paul grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the truck, fastening his lips to mine. I gasped, before circling my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We pull away, and I smile up to him.

"What was that for?" I asked, somewhat out of breath.

"Thank you," he says. "Thank you for having this baby. This is apart of us that no one can take away. Thank you." He gave me another kiss, before pulling away, and opening up the door for me to climb in.


End file.
